It is well recognized that the consumption of alcoholic beverages resulting in intoxication constitutes a significant public health and safety risk. Blood alcohol level is a well-recognized determinant for establishing liability under “driving while intoxicated” and “driving while impaired” statutes. It is also well appreciated that the degree of alcohol in the breath is an accurate determinant of blood alcohol level. Thus, there have been numerous devices developed to sense and measure breath alcohol levels, and particularly to serve as an analyzer or testing system in conjunction with an automotive ignition system interlock. Depending upon the breath alcohol level recorded, the vehicle may be prevented from starting, prevented from further operating, or caused to emit a warning or alarm.
It is accordingly the purpose of the present invention to provide an ignition interlock device which is responsive to the alcohol level in a sensed breath sample which is of broad applicability, which provides an audible interface with the user/driver, and which is of accurate operation.